


Abide By Me

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: mini-drabbles [23]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: Winning the case was that much sweeter when Caroline faced off against Mikaelson.





	Abide By Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my KC Wednesday Prompts from ages ago! "Caroline is a lawyer in an age that women were just allowed to practice the law and not many viewed them with respect. Klaus is her cocky opponent in court until she wins. Then he's impressed and has new found respect for her. Happy Writing!"

Caroline stepped inside the ladies room to breathe deeply for a moment; to quell the faint trembling in her hands from the adrenaline. Teeth catching the corner of her lip, she couldn't stop her exuberant smile. That bubbling well of winning.

This hadn't been her first victory. It wasn't even her tenth, but this had been for a friend and God, it had felt good. It would've been completely undignified to fist pump, but _oh_ , she was tempted. Instead she smoothed her skirt and made sure her lipstick was perfect before giving herself one more beaming smile and heading out.

"That was well played, Forbes," a low, utterly familiar, utterly frustrating voice murmured, cutting into her internal triumph. Caroline gave herself a second to mentally brace herself for the current bane of her existence, the reason this victory was so, so sweet. Sliding her briefcase to her dominant hand, she turned to study her opponent.

Niklaus Mikaelson: old world, old blood and old money. He looked the part, in his suite and carefully contained curls. Handsome wasn't the right word, not when you got a good look at his eyes. She supposed that shade of blue was easy to admire, but it was that hard glint, the mocking amusement that'd set her teeth on edge. Honestly, she could've ignored his looks if it hadn't been for his dimples. They flirted with everything - judge, jury, her - and really, she didn't blame herself for wanting to bite him.

"Mikaelson," Caroline angled her head, expression cool. "Thank you."

A slight, self-depreciating smile tugged at his mouth as he moved to stand next to her, head canted to the side. "I admit I wasn't expecting it."

Caroline arched one brow. "That's because you saw a pretty face and how did you put it… ah, yes. You expected me to be just another dumb dora, an easy mark. I'm pretty, Mikaelson, not stupid. Underestimating me was a bad decision on your part."

That slight smile edged into a real one, dimples making an appearance. "Yes, so it seems. I assure you, the next time we face off, I won't make that mistake."

Her lashes narrowed, taking in the details of his expression. She'd seen the entire gambit of emotions after losing to a woman. Rage, disgust, and those sly remarks about what else her skirts were good for. To Mikaelson's credit, he was showing none of that.

"Is that an apology?"

"It's a warning," Mikaelson corrected. "You use your pretty face as a weapon, Forbes. I'll remember that."

Caroline grinned at him before turning on her heels to head out. She refused to admit even in her head that the sway to her hips was anything but her normal walk. It wasn't that Mikaelson's attitude was anything but expected, but it didn't rankle any less.

"Not going to deny it?" He asked, as his long strides caught up to her.

"Deny what? Using your male chauvinism against you? Are you fishing for an apology?" Caroline shook her head. "You didn't do your homework, you made assumptions and you lost. That I'm a woman has little to do with it."

"Let me buy you dinner."

Caroline stopped abruptly and glared at him. "I beg your pardon?"

"Dinner. I'd apologize for my behavior, but the beating you just gave me in court more than leaves us even." His eyes glittered, that predatory edge she'd sensed from him no longer hidden behind his affable manners. This lawyer would have been much more difficult to beat. "So instead, let me make it up to you. We can get drinks, if you'd prefer."

"No," Carine said firmly as she pushed through the courthouse doors.

"No?" Mikaelson repeated.

"No," she said with a shrug, heading for her car. "The usual lawyering aside, you've been an ass."

A soft noise at her profanity, a flicker of his gaze across her face, eyes glittering. "And I'm attempting to make amends."

"Are you sure this isn't about your ego, Mikaelson?" Caroline questioned. "Now that I've crushed it so thoroughly?"

"Klaus," he corrected. "I'd prefer it if you'd call me Klaus."

"That's nice."

Klaus laughed then, dimples flashing deep. "You really don't think I can admire what you did back there, the skill it took to outmaneuver me?"

"No."

"It takes a certain amount of spine," Klaus murmured. "To choose law, but to be good at it? That's something else entirely. I respect intelligence."

Unlocking her car, Caroline tossed her briefcase into the backseat before giving him her best polite smile. "I'm sure you'll find someone else to respect in the near future. Have a nice day, Mikaelson."

Head tilting to the side, Klaus never lost his smile. If anything, her flat out rejection left his eyes a darker shade of blue and the cutthroat determination, the razor-sharp mind behind his gaze was on full display. She absolutely refused to admit how much better it looked on him.

"Well, I suppose I'll see you around," Klaus drawled. "Till then, Caroline."

"Oh, I doubt it," Caroline said in amusement. "Goodbye."

As she started the engine, she let herself regret that, just a hair. Not many people actually could keep up with her, and he might've had a fighting chance, if he'd gotten out of his own way. Mikaelson needed someone willing to sink her teeth into him; God, how fast could she crack that superiority, that smugness with her mouth? But she'd walked that road, and with the upcoming changes in her life, he was hardly what she needed.

Glancing in her rear view she sighed.

He'd sure have been fun, though.

* * *

**_Please Comment_ **


End file.
